Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) are systems that are used in both commercial and residential buildings intended to control and monitor the environmental comfort levels within the building. An air filter is one of the most important components of the system, cleaning the air that passes through the filter material. HVAC manufacturers calculated system performance based on ideal air flow with a reference filter. When different filters are used by the homeowner, and/or as filters capture particulate from the air stream, the optimum system performance is compromised. This reduced efficiency places stress on HVAC system components and increases the amount of energy required to heat or cool the home. Typically monitoring systems for residential and commercial HVAC purposes do not measure air filter condition and depend upon a user to replace the air filter on a regular basis. More recent developments provide for limited monitoring of air filter condition. Additionally, the conventional use of HVAC monitoring systems has begun to allow for a signaling response to an internal unit within the home or a singular remote device worn by the user when the replacement time period has been exceeded.
Manufacturers have attempted to develop devices to proactively monitor the pressure difference for a single medium such as pressure or temperature. This has been a means of determining when a filter would need to be changed. In addition to monitoring HVAC conditions, the extent of previous devices have used such accessories as wearable wrist bands which operate in conjunction with a Bluetooth port or other wireless communication. Conventional devices have succeeded at determining when to change a filter under designated conditions such as specifically when pressure readings reach a certain threshold value.